The invention is directed to a method for making cefsulodin sodium. The cefsulodin prepared by the method of the invention has improved stability and better purity compared to cefsulodin sodium made by the typical process for making cefsulodin sodium.
Cefsulodin is a cephalosporin antibiotic containing the β-lactam structure. The following patents and publications relate to β-lactam antibiotics, including cefsulodin: H. Nomura et al., J. Med. Chem., (1974), vol. 15, no. 12, p. 1312; H. Nomura et al., Heterocycles (1974), p. 67-72; S. Morito et al., 3. Med. Chem., (1972), vol. 15, no. 11, p. 1108; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,940; 3,954,826; 4,160,830; 4,029,656; 3,988,327; 4,065,619; 4,144,248; 4,414,328; 4,172,197; 5,144,027; 4,980,464; 4,148,817; 4,317,907; 4,925,789; and 5,144,027.
Citation of any reference in this section of this application is not to be construed that such reference is prior art to the present application.